


the dying dragon

by JuMclia (mangacrack)



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Character Death, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/JuMclia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is love in holding and there is love in letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dying dragon

_My body is dissolving_  
 _I can taste it in my mouth_  
  
 _My lungs are airing out_  
 _I don't need you to tell me_  
 _That it's over now_

Medina ~ Execute Me 

Brom with Saphira I from Inheritance Cycle. I always like the idea that grown dragons were huge.  
*thinks of Murtagh, Thorn and that one special book cover from Sweden*

The scales were hardcore ... as much as I look the books (and the ending), drawing dragons is exhausting.


End file.
